Solid crash barriers made of concrete are built along the roads, either by in situ casting or by interconnecting the side surfaces of individual prefabricated elements to each other, e.g., by means of male/female connectors, steel hooks and loops, etc., as per se known.
There are several disadvantages to the above-mentioned prior art crash barriers, the first being the rigidity of the barriers as compared with barriers made, e.g., of steel rails or cables. A second disadvantage is that it is very difficult and time-consuming to achieve a smooth, contiguous upper edge at the desired level of the interconnected individual prefabricated elements forming these barriers.